


MAMMA  MIA! (Preston Goodplay presents)

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Musicals, One Shot, References to ABBA, camp and fun, theatre camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Preston Goodplay production. By Preston.'Cause nothing and no one can stop this boy on his way to theatre camptivities!





	MAMMA  MIA! (Preston Goodplay presents)

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: I LOVE ABBA!!!  
> I decided to post this as one shot. Songs and lyrics here are in italics.

 

Preston was looking at the campers  gathered in front of the stage. His inspired posture left them completely unimpressed but he didn't mind. Others' disinterest couldn't get him now. He's just got _an idea_ , after all.

"Attention, fellow campers! I've got exciting news for you all. This summer we have already put on plays, but now we are going to put on a musical!"

Preston clutched  papers in his hand and shook them in the air.

“Preston, look... to begin with, we don't have any required equipment in here,” Neil pointed out. “And - no offense everybody - none of us can sing properly.”

“I know! But a true genius can work in any conditions! And I will work with this!!!” Preston snatched an old CD from his pocket and held it to his chest. Beneath all the cracks and dust there were words, “ _ABBA. Golden collection_.”

“Aaand... you want us to sing these ABBA songs?” Ered asked.

“You don't have to sing them! They're already sung in here! We just need to choose a song for each and every one of you! A song that would fit you, your personality!This is the foundation for entire musical!"

 

Campers were  losing interest, obviously looking for the way to slack off, and Preston added, “ There are few songs in here, so hurry up to pick on yours!”

The campers perked up, feeling the challenge. Competing spirit got their best.

 

 

Preston put the song list, hard copies of lyrics and CDs on the table next to him.

“So! Since there are unexpectedly too many applicants,” Preston looked at the flower scouts who were sitting aside from the others, “some of you will have to sing in duo!” He took the song list and the pencil in his hands.

“Let's start! The first on the list is _Dancing Queen_! Well, that one goes straight to Gwen.”

Sasha rose from her seat and stamped her foot.

“Excuse me? What about _me_? Shouldn't it be _my_ song?”

“You can take the song, but, “Preston specified, “in this case, be ready to dance with Jermy. This is canon!”

Sasha sat down immediately.

“Well done,” Gwen mumbled, “Thank you, Preston.”

“You're welcome! Oh, the next is  _Thank you for the music_! Nurf! How about taking this one?”

“No way,” Nurf walked to Preston and grabbed the list from his hands, “I'll pick something else!”

“But...”

“I want this one!”

“But this is...”

“I want this song! Give it to me! Give me this song!”

“Okay, okay,” Preston hurriedly wrote Nurf's name next to _Gimme Gimme Gimme_.

Max decided to intervene, “Nurf, you do realize this is a song about a woman seeking for a man?”

“Who cares. I proved my point, that's what matters!” Nurf squinted his eyes in suspicion. “How do you know what this song is about?”

Max didn't have time to answer - David dashed to the stage with Daniel in his tail.

“What's going on? Oh,  AN ACTIVITY without me taking a part in it? Not in this life!” David looked at the list. “What is it, some song assignment?”

“That's right!” Preston gave him the list. “Choose a song for the musical, David!”

“A song?.. Well, I... hey, here's a song for you, Danny! Or about you. _Angel eyes_!”

“Have you... seen the lyrics?” Max asked.

“I haven't! What's in there? _“Last night I was taking a walk along the river”_.. It's definitely for Daniel, he DID walk along the lake yesterday!”

“David, you're dumb motherf...”

“Now, Max, don't interrupt! Speaking of mothers,” Preston took the list from David, “David, how about _Mamma Mia_? Here's the lyrics.” He gave the copy to David.

'Hm,” David looked through the words. “You think it suits me?”

“You have no idea,” Gwen mumbled.

 

There was a roar of the helicopter, and the wood scouts jumped on the stage with parachutes behind their backs.

“The wood scouts don't have time for such leisure activities as song assignments! We'll just take something about victory! Aha! Here, _The winner takes it all_! Good job, Snake! Come along, scouts! Petrol, hurry up!"

Petrol found something on the list and pointed at himself and at Snake. Preston nodded and wrote their names next to _Chiquitita_.

“ _Chiquitita, tell me the truth I'm a shoulder you can cry on..._ ' Wonderful! A song about friendship.”

Preston continued, “The next one is _Take a chance on me_.”

“Can I have this one? Please,” Tabii jumped from her place and rushed to the stage blowing a kiss to Neil who tried to hide behind Nurf.

Preston noticed him. “Neil, your last performance was highly unimpressive! Now you have a chance to vindicate yourself. Here, take the song about _honey_!”

“I'm allergic to honey, Preston! Give it to someone else!”

“I hope, you do understand this song is NOT about honey?”

Nobody listened to Max. Campers circled the table, grabbing the list from each other, arguing and shouting.

“I'll take _Summer night city_! No, _I'm the city_! It sounds cool.”

“I want the song about the Signal from Outer Space!”

“Spacekid, _SOS_ is gone to Neil.”

“I need something glorious, Preston! Aha, here,   _Waterloo_ for Dolph!”

“ _Lay all your love on me_ , this one sounds perfect! Can we have everything about love?”

“David, stand aside, you block the way!”

“I want the song about slipping through the fingers,” Harrison said. “It's about me.”

“Does anybody here realize that  it's stupid - to choose a song judging by its name only?” Max rubbed his temples. “Harrison, this song is about a grown-up daughter!”

“Even better,” Harrison clenched his hands and looked at Max tragically, “My tricks are like my children... Misunderstood and inexplicable, just like me.”

“You spend too much time with Preston.”

 

“What is all this ruckus about?” Cameron Campbell, looking clearly unamused, walked to the table.

“Mister Campbell! We are putting a musical, pick on a song for yourself!” David handed him the list, but Campbell waved his hand.

“I'll tell you on spot. The one about money!”

“Perfect!” Preston wrote Campbell's name next to _Money, Money, Money_.

Max was surprised. “You... knew it was in here?”

Cameron patted his head.

“Sure thing, kid! I was the one who wrote it, after all!”

Max shook his head and turned to Nikki. “Nikki, what about you? You like singing.”

“Oh yeah,” Nikki nodded,” I'll sing a song about Christmas before the nuclear apocalypse.”

“No, _Last Christmas_ is not on the list," Preston explained, "But you can take _Happy New Year_!”

 

Happy campers walked away with lyrics of their songs. Max sighed with relief.

“Awesome! I'm glad there's nothing left for me, so I'll definitely stay away from this shit.”

Preston frowned, looking at the list. “Actually, there IS one song, but I can't get its name on the cover... there's a scrape or something. I'll turn it on!” He put the CD into the player.

“What? Preston, no! I won't do this!”

“You have a song – you take a part!”

“Well, you're...”

Max was interrupted with guitar intro. He froze.

“Preston, not this one”.

The song was going on.

“ _Everybody screamed... when I kissed the teacher_ ”

Campers looked at the stage, and Max hissed, “Preston, turn it off!”

“ _And they must have thought they dreamed... when I kissed the teacher_ ”

“Aha!” Nurf said, “I told you he knows these songs! He listens to them!”

Max pulled on his hoodie to hide from  laughter.

 

 

Preston gnawed the pencil, paying no attention to the noise. 

“Well, _Out last summer_ will be the last... and mine! What do we have in here?” Preston read the text. “ _We sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower.._ ” Yes! It's just like  my life!”

He wrote his name next to the song. Preston started to put all the lists on order. Below them he noticed the CD he had forgotten about. He  read the title.

**_"_ ** _Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and  the Spiders from Mars"_

Someone grabbed the CD from his hands.

“I'd show more respect if I were you,” Daniel said sternly, “He's not 'Ziggy'. Not for you, anyway.”

 Preston watched Daniel sceptically. “Are you telling me you know this album?”

“Sure I do,” Daniel patted his head, “After all, I released it.”

 

 


End file.
